A New Start
by Perceval-happyface
Summary: MorixOC - Kotone meets her neighbour Haruhi for the first time. They grow a friendship that extends to the Ouran Host Club. After a bad start at her own school, Kotone finds her new friends are willing to support her through times, thick and thin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Meeting the neighbours**

* * *

><p>Haruhi tried very hard to live up to her own beliefs. That is, it's the person you are on the inside, not out, that counts. This meant that she tried to be a kind person who was committed to her work and friendships. Someone who tried hard at being generous, forgiving, courageous…<p>

Yet as she lied on her futon in the late hours of the night, she couldn't help but feel as if she wasn't quite living up to those standards.

Next door, she could hear a raging fight go on.

Haruhi lived in a small apartment with her father. They didn't have much money, but it wasn't a worry. It was just the two of them so the expenses of living didn't add up at all. They were perfectly happy with what they had. Next door lived, where the fight was happening, a woman and her daughter, whom Haruhi figured to be around her own age. There used to be a young boy living with the woman and daughter as well, but he hadn't been around in a couple of months. No one really knows where he went.

Shouts continued to persist.

"You little… drunk?... slut…" Haruhi couldn't quite make out all the words being expressed by the woman, but there was no doubting the tone of the argument.

There was suddenly a loud crash followed by the slamming of the front door. Steps echoed passed Haruhi's room as the daughter stormed out into the night.

At least the police weren't called tonight.

These fights were a frequent occurrence. They were a reminder of how unprepared Haruhi was to step into stop a fight and help someone out. It was a reminder of how she would try to ignore the event despite how apparent it was. It made her resent herself slightly. She silently promised herself that if she were ever confronted with a fight or an assault like this within her own sight, she would step in.

For now hearing a fight didn't build up enough passion… enough bravery to act as the good person, the neutraliser. She would block out the sound and as always, pretend it wasn't happening.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning.<em>

Today was the start of a new school year. Haruhi pulled on a grey sweater and a pair of old trousers. She put on her glasses that were large on her face but did their intended job. She prepared herself for school quietly, as to not wake her father who worked nightshifts. He was often absent for the fights next door.

She left her apartment, closing the door softly behind her the same time the girl from next door was leaving for school. The girl wore a blue and white sailor outfit, typical of most Japanese school uniforms. She looked at Haruhi and smiled. Her lips were cracked and she had unflattering dark rings under eyes, evidence of a terrible night, bad sleep or otherwise.

Haruhi stood speechless for a few seconds. The atmosphere filled with an awkward air. Haruhi choked on a hello. The girl would surely realise she heard the fight last night and that made Haruhi feel uncomfortable. It was like she knew a horrible secret about her. She was worried that the girl would be angry or aggressive about it. The last thing Haruhi wanted was to get into an argument with her neighbour, but she couldn't see anyway out of a conversation.

"On your way to school as well? Which way are you headed?" the girl asked in an at ease tone. The question didn't fit with the scenario Haruhi was creating in her head. It was reasonable. They began to walk down the stairs to the footpath below.

"Left, to the station," Haruhi replied. The girl grinned. Now that Haruhi had spent a bit more time looking at the girl, she did admit to herself that she wasn't as scary looking as what she would have expected. Clean, dark hair fell past her shoulders in layers that framed her face neatly. She had soft features and the corners of her mouth seemed to naturally curve up slightly, giving her a constant content appearance. No, she wasn't scary looking at all.

"Same here. Let's walk together. I'm Kida Kotone, by the way," Kotone said. She held out a hand for Haruhi to shake. Haruhi shook her hand. Despite living next to each other for quite a while, this was the first time they had actually had a conversation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kotone-san. I'm Fujioka Haruhi," Haruhi replied, smiling politely. They walked without conversation for a few minutes.

Kotone hummed a soft tune to herself as she gazed around at her surroundings. Haruhi watched her as she ran her hand across the fences of the houses they passed. Kotone seemed completely relaxed in Haruhi's presence. Not a hint of anger or distress.

"So what school are you at Haruhi-chan?" Kotone asked her all of a sudden as they arrived at the station. They found that they were also headed to the same train.

"Ouran Academy. I get off at Yamoto Station," Haruhi replied. They boarded the train, squeezing in amongst the crowd. They found a pole to hang onto before the train took off.

"Wow! That's a really prestigious rich kids school, isn't it?" Kotone replied. It had been for so long that Haruhi distanced herself from her neighbour that over time she had developed an image that she was this ratbag teenager with a severe attitude disorder, but Kotone seemed kind. She spoke expressively and genuinely seemed interested in the conversation they were having. Haruhi laughed at her question.

"Yes I guess it is. I was very fortunate to get in. Although I can't help but feel slightly anxious about going," she replied. Kotone smiled and patted her back in encouragement.

"You must have gotten in as an honour student, right? You must be really smart then! I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. You don't seem like a mean or bad person, so I'm sure you'll make friends in no time," Kotone said. The train slowed to a stop and a scurry of people left the train. "I'm about to enter my second year of high school now so I've already experienced my share of nerves about first days. I actually go to Ourin Public High School by the way, so I get off at Ourin Station, the one after Yamoto."

"Ah, okay. So I'll see you on the train after school then, Kotone-san?" Haruhi asked. Kotone nodded and smiled. There were nearly at Yamato station.

"Yes. I'm not in any clubs at this stage, so I'll be on the 2pm train," Kotone said. The train slowed down. "I'll catch you later, Haruhi-chan."

"Great. See you then!" Haruhi stepped onto the platform. She felt uncomfortable about associating herself with Kotone still. Yet she was developing a sense of ease around the girl. She seemed harmless and completely sane. Haruhi acknowledged that she might have completely misjudged her all because of a bias she had about her relationship with her mother. But there was still that nagging feeling that Kotone came from a completely different lifestyle to what she did, an undesirable lifestyle.

Haruhi made her way into the school building for her first class. She thought about Kotone. She may come from perhaps a difficult background but that shouldn't stop her from becoming friends. Haruhi decided that she would make a mental effort to ignore any obvious issues Kotone had with her family. Who was she to judge how someone lived anyway?

* * *

><p>Kotone arrived at school with plenty of time to spare. She entered her classroom where a few students were sitting in the corner, chatting about their holidays. Making her way across the room, going desk by desk, was her new sensei, putting down name cards and assigning places for everyone to sit.<p>

The students in the corner recognised her and called out to her.

"Ko-chan! It's been a while," one of the girls said. Kotone waved and walked over to the group and sat down next to them. She greeted them and asked how everyone's school break was. Vacations, parties, family get togethers. They all seemed pleasant.

"Dad's making me join the music club this year though. I don't really want to, but he can be so demanding. 'Music is good for quickening brain processes… yarreh yarreh'. And so now on top of all my schoolwork I'm playing flute in the club like I did back in middle school. Even then getting all my homework done was a nightmare!" one of the girls told.

"But you're wonderful at flute Kimiko-chan! It won't be that bad, will it…?" remarked another girl.

Kotone zoned out, distracted by her own thoughts. She was resenting going home tonight. Maybe she should join a club as well. There was always Judo. She was good at that in middle school. But she would probably be one of the only girls in the club now. She probably wouldn't have the strength or skill to keep up with boys and likely wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Although, it would be more pleasant than her apartment.

The bell rang. The group dispersed and everyone started looking for the new seats where they would be spending their classes for the rest of the year. Kotone found hers and sat down. On her right, sat a boy she hadn't met before. She sent him a smile and a small wave that he returned kindly. Although there was a name card on the desk on her left, no one sat there.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Ishida-sensei and I will be your Homeroom and Mathematics teacher for the coming year. I hope for a productive term and I…" Ishida-sensei continued to say her introductions.

Kotone was tired. Last night resulted in her getting minimal amounts of sleep. She tried to block it from her mind, as she always did. She felt herself tempted to put her head down on the desk and catch up on her missed hours of rest. But this was her first day of school for the year! She couldn't afford to make a bad impression by snoring in the middle of class just yet.

She would stick it through the day as long as she could.

* * *

><p>After a day spent in a community of the rich and powerful, Haruhi felt almost thrilled to see Kotone on the train as she entered it from Yamoto Station. Kotone grinned and gestured for her to join her where she was standing. Haruhi wore an exasperated expression. It seemed she was full of complete disbelief. She didn't seem unhappy though, which was a good sign. Kotone was looking forward to finding out just what kind of students went to Haruhi's school and what had caused her to wear such an expression on her face.<p>

"Ne? Bad day Haruhi-chan?" Kotone teased. Haruhi let out a sigh and nodded, although a subtle smile seemed to play on her lips.

"You would not believe some of students that go to Ouran Academy…" Haruhi started her explanation on the students that went to the school. She spoke of how some of them knew nothing about the desperations in this world, how they seemed completely unprepared for the world outside. And then there were the others who were completely the opposite, and who were being trained into the perfect businessmen or academics.

Kotone stifled a yawn. Haruhi remembered how little sleep Kotone must have gotten last night, but ignored her yawn. She wouldn't bring up anything that could lead to a conversation about the fight.

"Did you meet anyone you could relate to?" Kotone asked.

"Heh. Not yet. I kept to myself for most of the day. I'm more worried about finding my way around at the moment than making friends," Haruhi replied. She rubbed her temples.

"Ah. That makes sense. So what are the facilities at the school like anyway? Are the classrooms much different to the ones at your middle school?" Kotone asked. Haruhi grinned. This question seemed to lighten her mood. Kotone was glad.

"The classrooms are pretty much the same only much more refined. Although, it has these halls the size of an entire building at my middle school. It also has four libraries…" Haruhi explained.

"Four! Wow that must be a lot of books," Kotone exclaimed. Haruhi laughed.

The train slowed down to their stop. They stepped onto the platform and started heading back to their apartments.

"I think I might check the libraries out tomorrow actually. I'll see how good of a place to study they are," Haruhi stated. Kotone nodded and grinned. She couldn't help but admire Haruhi and how nice it must be to go to such a school. No matter how blissfully ignorant some of the students might be, it sounded like another world to her. It sounded exciting.

As she did when they walked to the station in the morning, Kotone started humming a quiet tune to herself. She patted a cat on the footpath as they walked past it. It meowed loudly making Kotone and Haruhi giggle. Kotone seemed happy.

But the mood changed as they started to near their apartments. Kotone started biting her already injured lips. She had stopped humming but still tried to smile pleasantly. Haruhi realised Kotone was feeling nervous and anxious about seeing her mother. They walked up the steps together. As they reached their apartment doors, Kotone could hear the TV on inside her apartment. Damn. This meant her mother was home and there was no avoiding her. She frowned.

"Uh… Kotone-san, would you like to do our homework with me at my place?" Haruhi asked. Kotone looked over at her surprised. So she was that obvious in her anxiety. Haruhi smiled. "Homework is always much more entertaining when studying with someone else."

Kotone knew this was an act of kindness on Haruhi's behalf. She knew that Kotone was resenting going home and so she was helping her delay it. Kotone smiled back.

"I'd love to Haruhi-chan. It sounds like a great idea!" Kotone replied. She followed Haruhi into her apartment.

The apartment was a mirror image of her own. Everything was backwards. Haruhi lead her into the living room.

"Would you like some tea?" Haruhi asked as she put her bag down on the floor next to a table. Kotone sat down and pulled out one of her textbooks along with a workbook.

"Yes, thank you," Kotone replied, beaming. Haruhi smiled. She was glad she was able to put Kotone back in a good mood.

A few minutes later, Haruhi returned with two cups of tea and placed one of them in front of Kotone. Kotone blew on the hot liquid and then took a sip.

"Delicious."

The two of them worked on their homework while chatting about random things. Movies, music, what TV shows they liked and what they wanted to be when they left school.

"What are you thinking of studying after school Haruhi-chan," Kotone asked. She had almost finished her homework for the evening now and was starting to unwind out of school mode.

"I think I want to study Law," Haruhi replied. She had already finished and was now just relaxing and sipping at her second cup of tea. "My mother was a lawyer."

Kotone hadn't failed to notice the small shrine that was situated in the corner of the room. Haruhi had only been living in this apartment complex for about 5 years while Kotone had been here for more like 8, nearly 9 years. Never had Kotone seen any evidence of Haruhi having a mother and so it was always assumed she was dead or at least had nothing to do with Haruhi and her father anymore.

"That sounds fantastic, Haruhi-chan," Kotone replied. She closed her books and put her pens away. She stayed where she sat, however and continued to sip at her cup of tea.

"What about you Kotone-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmmm. It sounds a bit silly, but I would really like to become a chef or something," Kotone replied.

"That doesn't sound silly at all! Do you like cooking?" Haruhi asked.

"Very much so," Kotone said. She paused while she finished her tea with one last sip. "I love creating all sorts of things in the kitchen. Mum doesn't like the idea of me being a chef though. She says there isn't enough well paid work out there for it, and may I directly quote her on this 'You'll end up like me, living as a single mother working to support her family on a minimum wage and not even being able to afford a spare light bulb.'"

Haruhi had walked into the one conversation she had been avoiding at all costs. She stared at Kotone, lost for words and scared she would tip her over into a rant that would make everyone feel uncomfortable. Kotone noticed she made Haruhi feel awkward with her short comment on her mother.

"Sorry about that. I should probably keep my rants about family to myself," Kotone apologised followed by a short nervous laugh. "Anyway, I should probably go back over to my place now."

"Oh, it's okay you don't have to leave so soon if you don't want to," Haruhi said regaining her voice.

"No, no. I should probably get back. Even though she doesn't want me to become a chef, Mum does support me cooking dinner, so I should get started on that. Thank you for letting me study with you Haruhi-chan, we should do it again sometime, ne?" Kotone asked. She flashed a smile.

"Of course, it sounds like a great idea," Haruhi replied, returning the smile. She walked out to the front door with Kotone.

"See you around then," Kotone said as she picked up her shoes, not bothering to put them on since she would only have to take them off just about immediately anyway.

"Yes, see you tomorrow morning," Haruhi replied. Kotone shut the door behind her self.

For several seconds Haruhi stared at the door after it closed. With a sigh and looked away. She stepped back into the living room and positioned herself in front of her mother's shrine.

"How is it that I turn on my standards so fast, mum?" Haruhi whispered to herself. Haruhi realised that before today, she had only heard the worst of Kotone. She heard some of the darkest emotions she felt through the thin walls of their apartment complex before even seeing her face properly. And it was because of this she had built up her own version of Kotone in her imagination, a character that was a ratbag teenager or an alcoholic with a personality problem. Haruhi had already gathered from their confrontation that none of these things were true. In reality, Kotone seemed to be quite pleasant, a sweet girl who wasn't looking for trouble. And yet Haruhi still found herself mixing the imagined Kotone and the real Kotone (whom she didn't actually know all too well) together. She continued to make unwanted assumptions and judgements that may not be true about Kotone at all.

* * *

><p>"I'm home," Kotone said as she shut the door of her apartment. She placed her shoes down by the door and stepped into the living room. Her mother sat in a chair in the corner of the room, reading a book while listening to the news quietly on the TV.<p>

Kotone's mother, Kida Sachiko, was a very slight woman. She was a smoker and didn't eat as much as she probably should. Like Kotone, she had large dark rings under her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a tight, low bun. Grey hairs were started to appear around her hairline just above both ears. She wore glasses. Thin round ones that sat close to her face. Like Kotone, her mouth had a natural curve to it, that made her appear in a more pleasant mood, but Kotone knew this not to be necessarily true.

"Welcome home," she said with out looking up from her book. She was upset.

"Well I'll go start dinner then. I'm going to make some honey soy chicken kebabs, does that sound alright?" Kotone asked. Her mother this time did look up from her book. However, silence hung in the air for several moments. Her mother looked her up and down, seeing that she was in school uniform. She then looked over to her bag, which was full of textbooks and then finally at her face.

"Sounds delicious. So you did go to school today then?" She asked. She folded her book shut and placed it on her lap. Her criticising gaze was fully focused on Kotone.

"Of course. I didn't want to make a bad impression," Kotone replied. She moved into the kitchen, keeping the door open so her mother and herself could still talk.

"Did you have a hang over?" her mother asked with a hint of venom. She was provoking Kotone.

"I told you, I wasn't drinking. I wasn't going to sabotage my first day of school," Kotone replied sharply.

Kotone's relationship with her mother wasn't pleasant. It wasn't that she hated her mother. It was just that she found her so intolerable sometimes she really struggled to hold herself back. Sometimes her anger got a bit to out of control and she would break something or she would be tempted to hit someone. Of course she had self-control and she would never hit her mother or anyone for that matter.

That was when she was sober at least.

Around a year ago, Kotone had made a huge mistake. She mixed in with a bad crowed of people. They drank and smoked. Kotone had learned enough from seeing her mother to deny any form of cigarette, but the alcohol was something new and exciting. One night, a couple of these friends invited her out to a nearby park. She got home an absolute mess.

"_Where have you been? Ugh… you smell disgusting. You've vomited all over yourself haven't you… You're drunk! You look like—" Her mother had paused in mid sentence when Kotone's hand made contact with her cheek._

Kotone could in all honesty not remember anything after that moment except she found herself watching her mother be asked by police to quieten down as we were disturbing the neighbours. She then remembers the next morning looking at her mother, her face bruised in more places than a single slap. Kotone's anger had gotten out of control and she couldn't remember a thing about it. When she asked what she had done, her mother refused to tell her. Ever since that night though her mother had never looked at her with a single bit of affection.

Perhaps she never did in the first place. It had been so long and now she didn't care either way; whether her mother had ever really loved her or not. She probably didn't deserve it anyway.

She shut the kitchen door. She would distract herself with her cooking instead and ignore the feelings of hostility and anger.

* * *

><p><strong> Note <strong>

First of all, I would like to thank my beta reader MoonDragonLove for fixing up my grammar and such. I am very grateful for that.

Also, I just wanted to say that this is the first fanfiction I have ever written. I don't really have a great feel for it yet and I expect that after I finish it, I will probaly reflect on these first chapters and say 'WHAT WAS I THINKING? AHHHH'. I am completely open for advice, so if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing, go ahead and say so! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**You may have noticed but I'm not really all that committed to this story any more. I've written 4 chapters so I'll upload the rest but at this stage its probably not continuing. Sorry about that.**

**I'll be honest - I resent fanfiction at the moment. I really want to broaden my writing to my own creations. Thank you for the support though. I do really appreciate it. **

**There was a bit of communication lost between me and my Beta reader so this is unedited for grammar, spelling, nonsense, etc. if that explains how this a bit shit compared to the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it still though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Meeting the class<strong>

"Good morning, Haruhi-chan," called Kotone from the bottom of the stairs. Haruhi, who had just left her apartment, looked down onto the path and sore Kotone waving at her. Haruhi smiled.

"Good morning, Kotone-san. How are you?" Haruhi asked as she stepped down the stairs. She wore the same clothes she did yesterday, a grey sweater and a pair of old trousers.

"I'm well thank you," she replied. They started walking together.

"Were you waiting long for me?" Haruhi asked. Kotone shook her head.

"Not at all, I was only out a few minuets before you were," she replied. Haruhi noticed that this morning Kotone didn't have the same dark rings under her eyes and she overall had a lot more colour to her face. It made Haruhi feel relieved that she wasn't so vulnerable looking as she was yesterday.

"Oh that's good. I'm glad," Haruhi said. The two of them started walking to the station.

The walk was pleasant. They spoke about many things like the clubs they were thinking about maybe joining and subjects they were taking this year. Kotone was impressed once again by Haruhi's intelligence. Haruhi was taking Economics, Mathematics Methods, French, Japanese Literature, Legal Studies and History. All of these subjects required large amounts of dedication to do well in.

"You're amazing Haruhi-chan. I'm taking Japanese Literature and Methods as well but other than that I'm taking Health and Human Development, Business Management, P.E. and Food tech. which are much softer subjects. I would never be able to manage a timetable like yours," Kotone said. Kotone suddenly felt completely inadequate next to Haruhi. Her mind wondered back to the previous night when they were studying. Haruhi finished her homework at least 45 minuets before she did and yet Kotone couldn't help but remember that she must have had a pile of homework at least 25% larger than hers.

The two of them reached the station and headed for the train.

"So you were going to check out your school libraries tonight, ne?" Kotone said. The stepped off the platform onto the train that seemed just as busy as yesterday. They squeezed their way through to a pole to hang onto.

"That's right. I'm going to do my study there if it's not busy," Haruhi replied. Kotone nodded, acknowledging her plans.

"Sounds good. I think I might check out some the clubs and stay back a bit late as well, see if anything good is going on," Kotone said.

Eventually the train stopped at Yamoto Station where Haruhi said her goodbyes and got off. Kotone was a bit disappointed that they wouldn't be able to study together tonight but wasn't upset or angry with her. Haruhi really was a lovely person after all.

Kotone got off at Ouran station and began to walk in the direction of her school. She thought more about some of the different clubs she knew where definitely being offered this year. As she considered yesterday, there was Judo but she came to the same conclusion that she would be far too physically weak to pull off any proper sparring. The other clubs around were life drawing, swimming, music/band, etc. Nothing that suited her interests one bit. Maybe she could spend her time in the library studying rather than join a club. She would have more time in the evening. However, she was the first person to admit that not all of her evenings were well spent. Too many of her Friday nights were spent with her getting plastered and…

"Ko-chan!" called out a female voice from behind her. She turned around to see a girl around her height with long dark hair that fell way beyond her waist with several colourful streaks going threw it.

"Ami-chan. it's good to see you. I noticed you weren't at school yesterday," Kotone said. This girl is Ami Kaneda. Like Kotone, she is a second year at Ouran Public High School. It was about this time last year they had met. Ami seemed perfectly reasonable and friendly. They got chatting a Ami introduced Kotone to a few of her friends from middle school. The friends fitted a bit of a different description. Kotone immediately got the impression that the group was made up of ferals and ratbags. However, they did accept her into their group very quickly and she was grateful for that at the time.

Now Kotone regretted the fact that she knew them as well as she did, including Ami.

"Ha ha! Like hell I was going to school after that night! How did you even manage?" Ami asked. Ami fell into step with Kotone and they finished the rest of the way to school together.

"I wasn't drinking that night," Kotone replied. Ami laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Nobody thought you were being serious when you said that. You're usually a bit of a wild child, Ko-chan," Ami replied. They arrived at school and headed to their classroom.

"We have assigned seats, you're next to me as always," Kotone said. Ami's last name is always next to hers on the school role and anything that has the students in alphabetical order. They sat down.

Our sensei came in and slid the door shut behind her self. She put her bag down on the desk and pulled out a green folder. The bell sounded and everyone fell silent. The boy that was sitting on Kotone's right yesterday wasn't there and it seemed that he was going to be absent today.

"Good morning class. I will first take the role and then…" our sensei started to say but she was interrupted with a loud bang as someone threw open the door with a crash.

"I'm not late yet right!" the boy that was sitting next to Kotone yesterday stood in the doorway, his face flushed from running. He looked untidy, his shirt hanging out and it certainly looked like he didn't brush his hair this morning. Sensei stared in disapproval at the boy for several seconds and then looked down to her folder to find his name.

"Barely, Kuroda-kun. But try to make a better appearance in the future," Sensei said sternly. Kuroda stretched his mouth in grin. "Quickly take your seat Kuroda-kun."

"Yes Sensei!" he said. The class giggled and whispered about the boy. Ami raised her eyebrows and exchanged a glance with Kotone as Kuroda sat down next to Kotone. He grinned at the two of them and then averted his attention to our sensei as she started the class for the second time.

Break arrived soon enough and the bell rang. Almost immediately students began to diffuse around the classroom, finding their friends. Several of them left the class to seek those taking different subjects or to outside where the weather didn't seem to be all that bad. Ami took off to the back of the room where the group of them usually sat, including Kotone. However today Kotone wasn't feeling all to enthused about hanging out with them and so subtly left the classroom.

But where to go?

She wandered down the halls until she found herself at an empty classroom. It was unlocked so she went in and made comfortable at one the desks near the window. She opened her lunchbox and began to eat the homemade meal she had bought to school that day.

However, she suddenly found her peace broken.

"Hey I think this ones empty. It's unlocked as well!" a male voice said. Kotone could hear a group of footsteps gather outside the classroom door. It slid open and revealed four boys, one of which Kotone recognised as Kuroda in her class.

"You idiot Taro! It isn't empty theres a girl in here," one of the other boys exclaimed and hit Kuroda over the back of the head.

"Ne, it's only a girl. She's in my class," Kuroda said. Kotone watched silently as the boys argued. Suddenly deciding that she would find her peace somewhere else, she chose to speak up.

"Uh... You can have this classroom if you want. I don't mind finding somewhere else to eat," Kotone said. The four of them suddenly stopped speaking and averted their gaze to her.

"No, no it's fine. You don't have to leave at all. Would you mind if we joined you though?" one of the boys asked. The boy who spoke had dyed blonde hair and a small piercing in one ear. He gave Kotone a pleasant smile.

"Oh. Okay then," Kotone replied. The four of them grinned and made their way over to where she was sitting. They moved some desks around so they could all sit in a group together.

"My name's Fujita Gorou by the way," the blonde boy said. He then gestured at the others. "An this is Harada Ryuu, Ishii Yuki and by the sounds of it you've already met Kuroda Taro."

Ryuu smiled. He was a tall and had short dark hair. Yuki also seemed to be at a similar height only he had much broader shoulders and had very defined cheekbones. His hair was a bit more grown out. And then of course there was Taro, the boy who Kotone sat next to in class. He was shorter than the other three but looked strong. He was far over due for a hair cut, his hair almost reaching his chin in length. He was constantly pushing his fringe out of the way as it continuously fell into his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Kida Kotone," Kotone replied.

As the boys started talking, Kotone listened quietly and continued to eat her lunch. She discovered that Gorou and Ryuu had been friends since elementary school when they told a story about when they gotten in trouble with their Year 6 teacher for catching a rat and walking it through the halls with its body tied in a small harness they had made out of some string.

The two of them had met Yuki and Taro in high school last year when they were in the same class. Yuki and Taro had gone to middle school together but didn't really become friends until high school.

"Geez. You guys were crazy even back then," Taro said. Yuki scoffed.

"Thats odd coming from you Taro," Yuki said.

"Yeah, you've done some weird shit haven't you. Yuki, didn't you say he once tried to ride his bike off the first floor balcony at your middle school? Didn't he break his arm?" Ryuu asked mockingly. Taro punched him in the shoulder in response and the four of them laughed.

"Hey Kotone, whats the craziest thing you've ever done?" Gorou asked. Kotone was surprised at how casually he addressed her with but said nothing of it and instead tried to focus on answering the question.

"Hm. I can't say I've done anything really insane before." Kotone said, half lying. She hadn't done anything that crazy while sober. There were plenty of moments she could remember where she's acted somewhat _insane_. "I consumed and entire Tiramisu cake once when I was 14. Does that count?"

"Eww Yes. I hate Tiramisu cake," Taro said grimacing. Everyone laughed.

"Really though. That's a lot of cake and that stuff is filling," Ryuu said. "How did you not vomit that all up later?"

"Well unlike Taro-kun, I actually love Tiramisu cake and I could easily eat a slice for every meal," Kotone replied. She leaned back on her chair, resting the back of it it on the desk behind her. She folded her arms in front of herself.

The five of them continued to joke around for the rest of their break. Sometimes Kotone got a bit lost in their conversations. They had a lot of in-jokes that she wasn't following. However, they were very considerate of her and every now and then would stop to explain what they were talking about.

Eventually the bell did ring, warding them back to class. The 5 of them got up and moved the desks back to where they were supposed to go.

"What class do you guys have now? Anyone in Accounting?" Ryuu asked.

"Taro and I have Japanese together," Gorou replied. Taro nodded.

"I have Specialist Mathematics," Yuki said.

"I have Food Tech," Kotone replied. She packed her lunchbox into her bag.

"Bah. Oh well. I'll see you guys later then," Ryuu said. Everyone said goodbye and left for their classes.

Kotone was feeling a bit uplifted after eating lunch with the four boys. They were fun to hang out with. She was thinking that she would love to eat lunch with them tomorrow if they invited her too. But she wouldn't want to intrude on them if they were wanting to just hang out with each other so she decided not to push it. It would be nice to have some new friends though.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat quietly in her seat, taking careful notes of what her sensei was saying. She checked her watch. Only 5 minuets left before the end of the day.<p>

Soon her sensei declared the day over and that the class was free to leave. Haruhi packed up her things and left the classroom. She walked through the hallways. Everywhere students were spilling out of their classrooms, either getting ready to go home or to clubs. They whispered quietly to each other.

"That's the commoner honour student, isn't it?"

"Look at his clothes, they are so old!"

"He must be really smart. But it looks like he only worries about school and doesn't even care about his appearance."

Their words seemed harsh. It was the same yesterday as well. Everywhere Haruhi went, the other students whispered about her. When Kotone had asked her if she made any friends she had said she hadn't because she was focusing on finding her way around the place. This was only half true though. In reality, it was also because she was too shy to approach people as she knew that anything she said would be echoed around the entire school.

She arrived at one of the Library doors and she opened them quietly. Much to Haruhi's surprise, there were many students gathered in there. They were chatting loudly.

"Is there some sort of special event going on maybe?" Haruhi whispered to herself. She shut the door and left. She would just go to one of the other Library rooms to study.

However, much to her astonishment, it was a similar situation everywhere she went. Every room had at least 50 students inside, all seeming to ignore the 'speak quietly' rule that was standard at every other library Haruhi had been too.

"I'm starting to think rich kids only come to school to have fun and socialise," Haruhi muttered to herself, annoyed.

She wondered if her mother could see her attending this school and its ridiculous students.

Haruhi eventually found her way to an empty hallway lined with a series of rooms. Maybe one of these rooms will be unlocked at she could study there. Otherwise she would just go home. She found herself standing out the front of a room labelled 'Music room 3'.

"An abandoned music room maybe?"

She opened the door but suddenly found herself being laced with Rose petals that seemed to fall out of nowhere. Haruhi brushed the petals off herself. What is this?

"Welcome," sung a chorus of male voices. She looked up to see one boy sitting in an expensive looking chair with 5 others posing around him. The door shut on it's own behind her. "To the Ouran High School Host Club."

The room they stood in was far from what Haruhi had expected to be considering it was a music room. No where to be seen was any sort of musical instrument. However, it held the same, if not more elegance than every other room in the school. The room had high ceilings with a chandelier placed in the middle of it. A few meters to the left of Haruhi was a renaissance styled blue vase that stood on display. There were roses and candles everywhere, attached to the walls, sitting on several coffee tables and stands.

"W-what? Host club?" Haruhi exclaimed. She stepped back against the door, and tried to unlock the door handle but for some reason it just wasn't budging. She turned around and started shifting it some more but it still wouldn't move!

"A boy?" One of the them said.

"Isn't it he the new honour student in your class, Hikaru, Kouru?" another said. Haruhi slowly turned around, panicking slightly. She appeared to be stuck in a room full of lunatics. What other kind of people would participate in such an unusual club.

"Yeah but he's shy and doesn't socialise much so we don't know much about him," said a pair of identical looking orange haired boys in unison.

"You must be Fujioka Haruhi!" a tall blonde boy called out and lunged forward at her.

"U-uh how do you know my name?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Well you're infamous. It's not everyday a _commoner _gains access to our school," A tall boy dark haired boy with glasses said. Suddenly a very small boy jumped on Haruhi and clung to her around her waist.

"Whoooaa! You must be a superhero or something!" he said.

"I'm not a superhero, just an honours student," Haruhi replied, trying to push the invasive boy off.

"Who knew the honours student would be so openly gay," said the tall blonde boy rubbing his chin in thought. He suddenly regained focus and threw one of his arms around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Gay?" Haruhi whispered.

"Well what kind of guy are you into then? The tall and silent type, Mori-senpai?" he said pointing to a tall boy, who so far hadn't really said anything. He then shifted his point to the small boy, "Or perhaps the boy lolita, Hani-sempai." He then gestured to the twins. "Or would you prefer the mischievous type, Hikaru and Kouru? Or how about the cool type, Kyoya?" Lastly pointing at the boy with glasses.

The boy paused shortly but suddenly placed his hands upon Haruhi's, cupping her chin and dragging her in towards him until they were only centimetres apart. She could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Or maybe, you prefer me, Tamaki Suoh, the princely type," Tamaki said softly. Haruhi's heart lurched and she jumped back from him. She must have jumped back far to left as she bumped into the stand that held the blue renaissance vase and knocked it off. She grasped at it, but caught nothing but air and it smashed into the ground.

She stood frozen for several moments, staring at the china pieces that now littered the flaw within several meters of where it fell. She turned around slowly to see the shocked faces of the host club.

"Aw, now you've done it. That was going to be the feature of a school auction coming up," one of the twins said.

"I-I'm going to have to pay you back," Haruhi said nervously. How did a simple trip to the library turn into this?

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform. That vase's starting price was 8,000,00 yen," the twins said. Haruhi felt her chest tighten.

"What are we going to do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he picked up one of the pieces. The tone of his voice seemed to imply some sort of death threat. Tamaki fell into the armchair he was sitting in earlier and crossed one of his legs over the other dramatically.

"Well they there's a saying that says _When in Rome do as the Romans do. _For now on Fujioka-san, You will be the Host clubs dog!" Tamaki declared.

* * *

><p>After exhausting herself at the host club meeting, Haruhi made her way to the station. She checked her watch. It was almost 5pm.<p>

"I've wasted so much time," Haruhi groaned to herself.

"Haruhi-chan!" Haruhi heard Kotone's voice ring from behind her. she turned around and saw Kotone running up to her. Haruhi smiled. Finally someone who wasn't completely insane to talk to!

"Ah, so you did stay late at school after all did you Kotone-san?" Haruhi said.

"Yes I did," the two of them entered the platform and then made their way to the train door.

"So you were looking at some of the clubs? Did you find anything good?" Haruhi asked. Kotone shook her head and stepped onto the train.

"Well there was the Pastry Club, but everyone has to buy their own ingredients and I can't afford that," Kotone replied. "In the end I went to the library and did my homework instead. What about you? How was the libraries at Ouran Private?"

Haruhi groaned.

"In all honesty, absolutely awful. Every single library room was full of students just chatting. They were treating it like a hang out spot," Haruhi replied. She wore an peeved expression. "And I have been forced to join a club against my will."

"What do you mean?" Kotone asked.

"Well I ended up looking for a place to study and so I looked in what I thought was going to be an empty music room. But then as it turned out..." Haruhi started. She paused.

"Yes?" Kotone asked, wanting her to continue.

"As it turned out it was the location of Ouran Academy's _Host Club," _Haruhi finished. Kotone held back a grin that was wanting to form on her face.

"Host club? As in escorts and prosti..."

"NO! As in a group of boys who flirt with girls for 3 hours after school," Haruhi interrupted Kotone who now didn't bother hiding her gleeful expression.

"So how did you manage to be forced into that group?" Kotone asked, covering her mouth while she tried not to laugh.

"I broke a vase by accident and now I have to repay my debt by working as their errand boy," Haruhi said. Kotone rubbed her chin. The two of them stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"How much do you have to pay back?" Kotone asked.

"8,000,000 yen," Haruhi replied. Kotone cringed.

"Ouch," she replied. She considered something for another couple of seconds. "Do you think you would be able to pay it off faster if you were actually a host?"

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Well instead of doing all of their errands, you _entertain _the young ladies as well. I say this without trying to insult you, but you could pull off being a guy even with that cute face of yours!" Kotone said. "I might even come and visit you."

Haruhi considered this.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm really interested in flirting with a bunch of girls. But I do get the impression that most people at school think I'm a boy. I don't really care fore showing of my feminine physique," Haruhi joked. "I'll see how things go. Maybe it won't be such a bad idea."

Kotone returned home in an uncharacteristically good mood that evening. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Good evening Mum. I'm making a beef stir-fry for dinner tonight. Looking forward to it?" Kotone said as soon as she got through the door. Her mother sat in an armchair as she always was when Kotone arrived home. A cigarette was held between her thumb an pointer which she had bought up to her mouth. She exhaled and a puff of smoke rose to the ceiling.

"Sounds delicious. You seem happy," her mother said. Kotone stayed silent, thinking about what to tell her. Should she tell her that she made some knew friends? Or would that lead to criticism on Kotone's other friendships. Ami, for example.

"I just had a good day is all," she replied simply. She would avoid a conversation like that . She went into the kitchen and shut the door behind her. She would preserve the good mood tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Haruhi the host**

Today was friday, the last school day of the week. Kotone had a slight skip in her step as she and Haruhi arrived at the station. She appeared to be in a good mood.

"Looking forward to the weekend, Kotone-san?" Haruhi asked. Kotone nodded.

"I always do. I get to do things I really enjoy doing," Kotone replied. They got onto the train.

"Yeah? Do you have anything planned?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. Every Saturday morning and sometimes friday nights depending how much work there is, Haruka-san who owns the sushi shop on the corner of our street pays me to help him prepare catering. It's lots of fun," Kotone replied. Kotone earned 2500 yen every shift she did (which usually were about 4 hours long) and was given couple of sushi rolls free for lunch. Haruka was very kind to her and he always expressed how grateful he was for her help. Kotone felt useful and productive, a feeling she didn't often feel in many other situations.

"Wow, that sounds really good. I didn't know Ouran Public allowed part time jobs," Haruhi said. Many high schools, including Ouran Academy made having part time jobs against the school rules unless there was special permission. Kotone pressed one finger against her lips.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to have a part time job. It isn't exactly an _official _thing," Kotone said and grinned.

"Ne, fair enough. Well I'll see you later, Kotone-san," Haruhi said as the train stopped at Yamoto Station.

"Catch ya," Kotone replied.

* * *

><p>"Good moooooorning, Kotoneeee," Taro sung as Kotone entered the morning homeroom class. He had jumped out of his seat and swung an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Hello Taro-kun. I see you're on time today," Kotone replied. Like the second day of school, Taro had barely made it to class on time every single day.

Initially, Kotone had set in her mind, that if the boys she had lunch with just a couple of days ago didn't want her around, she wouldn't push anything. She had enjoyed sitting with them during break but she wasn't expecting the feeling to be neutral. However, to her surprise more than anything, they had been extremely welcoming and quickly invited her to continue sitting with them. She was still very much out of the loop with their constant telling of in jokes and references to previous events but they seemed to be making an honest effort to include her.

Taro, who she shared a few of her classes with was especially accepting of her and made an effort to greet her largely whenever he could as he did with the three others as well. He seemed to be the kind of guy who had no inhibitions and didn't care less about the strange looks he would get as long as him and his friends were happy.

"Well I haven't actually technically been late," he replied.

"Been late _yet _that is," Kotone replied quickly. Taro bell rung and the two of them sat down in their seats. Kotone looked to her right and saw that Ami wasn't in today yet. Ami was already starting to show a pattern with her school attendance. She usually came every day, but often not until after first break.

When first break did arrive, Taro moved his chair over to Kotone's desk. First break only went for 15 minuets so there wasn't really much point finding the others to hang out with.

"Ne, Kotone?" Taro started.

"Yeah?" Kotone replied.

"Yuki, Ryuu, Gorou are coming over to my place tonight, would you like to come as well?" Taro asked. Kotone nodded.

"Sounds good. What are we getting up to?" Kotone asked.

"Gaming," He replied grinning.

"I haven't really _gamed_ before but I suppose I'll have a go," Kotone replied. She and her mother didn't even own a computer let alone any sort of gaming console. She had a friend as a child who had owned a Playstation 2 that she had played Spyro on but that was as much as she had experienced.

Taro stayed silent for several moments. He placed his palms firmly on Kotone's desk. His longish hair was shadowing his face in a way that prevented Kotone seeing his expression. However, from his body language she could tell he was upset.

"Eheh, T-taro-kun..?" Kotone started when suddenly Taro stood up rapidly and lifted his face to look Kotone in the eye. He looked absolutely devastated.

"We cannot have this!" he shouted, drawing the attention of several people sitting near by. He placed a hand on each of Kotone's shoulders. "Tonight, I will teach you what true love is..."

The people now watching the interaction laughed. One of the boys called out a few _words of encouragement _making Kotone blush.

"Taro-kun, shut up!" she exclaimed pushing his hands off her. He did a sort of spin and ran his fingers through his hair.

"... the love of gaming! We will find you're compatible genre. I expect maybe you'll be a first-person shooter fan. Or maybe..." Taro started listing the different types of games out their Kotone might like. She started looking forward to tonight despite that mild embarrassment.

Unknown to Kotone, Ami stood outside the classroom watching her and Taro speak. Taro Kuroda... Was that the name of this boy who had suddenly become friends with Kotone?Ami wasn't usually an angry kind of person, but this new friendship between Kotone and Taro seemed make her feel pissed off.

Kotone was her friend. Had she been so insensitive to just move on all of a sudden? They had hung out together almost every day for a year! And suddenly now that schools started again she's ignoring her? What has she done wrong! She hasn't said anything to upset her or piss her off so why just randomly start hanging out with other people without even saying anything?In Ami's opinion, that was a pretty bitchy thing to do.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was resenting the end of the school day. Like every other day of the school week, the host club was on. It wasn't that she hated the host club it self, but more the fact that it took up so much of her time.<p>

Haruhi currently had spares and so she was studying in one of the library (during the school day it wasn't nearly as busy and loud as it was after school). She sat at a table with several textbooks spread out around her and her open workbook directly in front. She was happy, she had gotten a lot done during her spares, hopefully making up for a bit of the lost time in the host club.

The bell rang. With a sigh, Haruhi got up and packed up her things. She started making her way over to Music room 3. When she arrived, only Tamaki and Kyoya were there. Tamaki seemed to be reciting some sort of plan he had for the club while Kyoya sat at a desk typing on his laptop, seeming as if he was barely listening. As Haruhi opened the door, they both looked over to her.

"Good afternoon Haruhi," Tamaki said and waltzed over to her.

"Hello Senpai," she replied dryly.

"Ah, Haruhi. We have a few things we need you to get for us," Kyoya said, getting to the point straight away. Tamaki lead Haruhi back over to where Kyoya was sitting. Kyoya pulled out a slip of paper from one of his notebooks.

"You won't have any trouble with these items will you?" Kyoya asked.

"No, no trouble at all," Haruhi replied. Kyoya handed her some of the clubs cash.

Haruhi soon found herself at the local shops. She pulled out the list of things she needed to buy.

_Coffee_

_ Milk_

_ Tea_

_ Chocolate powder. _

It seemed easy enough. However, she couldn't get rid of that lingering feeling that she could be doing so many other productive things right now. Like studying for example. She was an honours student, she needed to stay highly ranked to continue her scholarship. And buying drinks for a petty club wasn't going to help her do that.

She entered a supermarket an immediately headed to the isle that had the coffee in it and grabbed the first jar of instant coffee she could see. It would do. She gathered everything else she needed, payed for the items at the register and headed back to school.

When she returned to the music room, it had become much more crowded. Everywhere, sitting on couches and around tables were girls. Many were blushing while the members of the host club flirted with them. Haruhi noticed Mori and Hani weren't here yet.

She passed Hikaru and Kouru's table. They were in a tight embrace, staring what appeared to be longingly into each others eyes. The girls sitting with them squealed in delight. Without commenting, Haruhi continued on. Eventually she found her way to where Tamaki was sitting. Accompanying him were several other girls. One of them blushed furiously as Tamaki placed his hand softly against her cheek and spoke a few words quietly into her ear. Suddenly he looked around and saw Haruhi.

"Ah, here's our little piglet, did you get everything we need?" he asked winking. Haruhi frowned.

"Piglet?" she whispered to herself. Tamaki stood up and walked over to her. He took the bag from her hands and placed it on a near by table. He started to empty hits contents but stopped at the coffee. He picked up the coffee jar and bought it closer to his face to look at it.

"What is this?" he asked. Haruhi looked confused.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee," Haruhi replied. Tamaki swayed back to his seat on the couch. A group of girls started to gather around.

"I don't think I've heard of this type before. Is this the kind thats already ground?" Tamaki asked.

"No... as I said it's instant coffee," she said. The group of girls surrounding them started to whisper and chat to each other.

"Oh! I've heard of this! This is the kind where you just add hot water isn't it?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi was starting to feel annoyed. Kyoya, Kouru and Hikaru gathered around as well and watched Tamaki analyse the coffee. Kyoya commented on how _commoners_ were quite resourceful, tipping Haruhi over the edge slightly.

"Yeah. Geez, sorry for not buying you expensive coffee. I'll go out and get some more," she said. She started to walk away when Tamaki waved his hand to stop her.

"No. I want to try it," Tamaki said. He stood up, raising the coffee jar above himself. "I will drink this coffee!"

A chorus of ooohs and aaahs came from the group of girls and the twins. Haruhi sighed. This was ridiculous. She was about to walk away when Tamaki called for her attention again.

"Haruhi could you please prepare this. I'm not sure how to," Tamaki said. Haruhi nodded. Of course he wouldn't know how to prepare it. He's a useless rich child who can't do anything on his own. Tamaki took the jar over to the side of the room that had a bench with a kettle and many cups.

"Tamaki, you shouldn't have to drink that crap just because he bought it." Haruhi's attention was suddenly drawn to a red headed girl who had spoken. She sat on the couch next to where Tamaki had been sitting, sipping at a cup of tea.

"Sorry?" Haruhi asked wondering if she had misheard the the girl's rude comment.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself," she replied. Haruhi got the immediate feeling that this girl didn't like her, although she didn't know why. Sure, she bought the wrong kind of coffee, but that was no reason to get_ that _upset.

Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and took the jar from watched her as she heated some water and distributed the coffee powder into several cups. She finished them off by pouring in the hot water and put a splash of milk in each. Soon every guest expect a few who were too scared to drink it had a cup in their hands.

Haruhi listened to the ridiculous comments being made.

"...I'm worried my father will yell at me..."

"... What if I get sick!"

After a bit of encouragement from Tamaki, soon everyone was drinking it. Still amazed at the drink, everyone went back to sit down and continue their session with the hosts. Haruhi got back to work clearing tables and serving the customers their drinks. Haruhi was clearing one of the tables near a group of unaccompanied girls when the doors to the music room opened.

In came Mori, the 3rd year who was tall and very quiet carrying Hani, the childish looking blond boy in the same year. Haruhi placed the cups and saucers she was carrying on the bench, half watching them great their guests. Hani was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Good afternoon ladies, sorry I'm late. Takashi was finishing his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep," Hani said. Mori placed him on the couch next to one of the girls. "Ne, I'm still feeling a bit sleepy."

The girls erupted with squeals about how cute Hani was. Haruhi stared at the scene was confusion. Was that boy really a 3rd year?

"Hani-senpai may act young but he's actually a prodigy." Kyoya suddenly appeared next to Haruhi. He was writing in his notebook. "And Mori-senpai''s attraction is his stoic disposition."

Haruhi turned to talk to Kyoya. Hani watched them out of the corner of his eye as he spoke to some of the girls sitting with him. This didn't go unnoticed by Mori. The two of them shared a glance. They had noticed as soon as they arrived that Haruhi was feeling a bit on edge, more so than usual. Haruhi usually did her tasks without much bother but today she seemed much more despondent and irritable.

"Ne, sorry again ladies. I'm just going to say hello to Haru-chan. I'll be right back," Hani said. The girls nodded and smiled.

"No problem Hani-kun," they sung in unison. Hani jumped out of his seat and skipped over to Haruhi. He leapt at Haruhi, taking hold of his hand and swung her around.

"Haru-chan! Do you want to come and have some cake with me?" Hani said and smiled as big as he could. Cake always made him feel better when he was a bit upset.

"No thank you. I'm not really into sweets," Haruhi replied, feeling a bit dizzy. Then seemingly out of no where, Hani pulled out a large pink rabbit .

"Then would you like to hold my Usa-chan," he said. When Hani didn't have cake to make him feel better, he had Usa-chan. Although Haruhi was a boy and Hani usually found that other guys didn't feel particularly drawn towards Usa-chan.

"Sorry I'm not into bunnies," Haruhi replied. Hani thought this was expected but continued with his small joke.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" he said pouting. Haruhi stared at the bunny toy. Hani was about to pull the rabbit away when...

"I guess he is kind of cute," Haruhi said, bending over to take him from Hani's arms. That was when something in Hani's head clicked. He suddenly stared at Haruhi in a different way, at his cute face, androgynous figure and now this reception to Usa-chan. Was Haruhi a girl? He grinned childishly at her and let her have Usa-chan.

"Take good care of him!" he said and skipped back over to the girls he was entertaining. Kyoya smirked slightly. So Hani had was the first person after himself to work it out?

"Just thought I would let you know Haruhi, Tamaki is number one around here. His request rate is 70%," Kyoya explained. He went on to explain about Kouru and Hikaru's brotherly love and finally ended with Haruhi's role. "And you Haruhi, will act as the host clubs dog... sorry, I meant errand boy."

"Yes thats right Haruhi, you will have to work hard to pay off that debt of yours." Suddenly Tamaki appeared behind them and blew on the back of Haruhi's neck, surprising her. She jumped away from from him.

"Please never do that," she said. He seemed to completely ignore her. Haruhi fell back into her annoyed state.

"You are in a desperate need of a makeover or otherwise no girl is going to look twice at you," Tamaki said.

"Yeah well I'm not trying to get girls to look at me," she replied sharply. Tamaki pulled out a rose as if to give a demonstration of his hosting techniques.

"But Haruhi, thats the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentlemen and please the ladies, like me," he said. He seemed to be sparkling in self appreciation.

"I just don't think it's all that important," Haruhi said. This stopped Tamaki for a moment. He stared at Haruhi, seemingly surprised at her comment. "It's whats on the inside that counts, right?"

"It's a cruel reality isn't it," Tamaki said after a short pause. Haruhi scowled at him. "Not everyone can be both beautiful inside and out like I am."

From another part of the room, Hikaru and Kouru were watching the scene unfold. They watched Tamaki as he lapsed into a lecture about how to be charming and a good host, complimenting himself constantly in the process as the 'ideal' man. Haruhi however, seemed to be paying little attention and instead seemed to be thinking hard about something. The two of them decided to get up from their seats and see what was going on.

Tamaki approached Haruhi from the side. "And remember, most importantly how effective a glance from the side can be."

"Ahah! I got it!" Haruhi exclaimed. The twins were surprised for a short moment.

"Oh, did I strike a chord with you?" Tamaki asked.

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi said, ignoring what Tamaki had been saying. The twins burst out laughing while Tamaki left to mope in a corner. Haruhi suddenly realised what a mistake she had made.

"Uh... I'm sorry Senpai, but I think you really did strike a small chord with me..." Haruhi said scratching the back of her neck. Suddenly Tamaki spun around, glowing with happiness and pride.

"Really? Let me teach you more, my friend," he said. The twins stepped towards Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Look, boss. You know you can teach him how to be a good host and all, but he's not going to be much use unless he looks the part," Kouru said. Hikaru nodded in agreement. Tamaki stopped talking and listened to the two of them. Hikaru moved around to face Haruhi.

"But maybe if you take off his glasses?" he said, removing Haruhi's glasses. Haruhi disapproved of this but Hikaru who was now joined by Korou stayed silent, staring at her with surprise. Apparently, underneath her glasses, Haruhi looked really quite handsome. Noticing this reaction, Tamaki came barging through and pushed the twins out of the way.

"Hey! I need my glasses. I can't _see_," Haruhi complained. The rest of the host club gathered around to look at Haruhi. Tamaki raised one hand in the air and clicked his fingers. Before Haruhi knew it, everyone was running everywhere. She was grabbed by the twins and dragged off to another room. They pushed her into a change room.

"Hey whats going on!" Haruhi asked.

"Fear not Haruhi. As it turns out you have more potential to be a host than what we had originally thought," the twins said in unison. One of them left the change room only to return seconds later with a bag.

"Huh?" Haruhi replied.

"Change into this uniform," they said, forcing the bag into her hands.

"What? No!" she replied.

"Change. Change. Change..." they repeated over and over again as they tried to force her to take of her sweater.

"Fine I'll put on the uniform but you two have to get out!" She shouted and pushed them both out through he curtains. They hopped a couple of times and then looked at each other. Simultaneously a lightbulb went off in their minds as it did with Hani only not to earlier. Was Haruhi a girl?

During her time in the change room, a hairstylist came in, cut her hair into a neater and better kept style and then left, without asking any questions. Mori then later came in with a box containing a pair of contacts. He handed over her old pair of glasses that she had been wearing. She put them in her pocket and said thank you. During this entire interaction, he didn't speak a word.

The host club gathered outside the change room. Hani jumped onto Mori's back.

"Ne, Takashi! Did Haru-chan look cute?" he asked. Mori didn't respond.

"Haruhi, are you nearly done changing in there?" he called out.

"Yes," Haruhi replied as she opened the door. The host club stared at her with shock. Hani was the first to speak.

"Wow Haru-chan! You look great!" he said amazed. Tamaki seemed to go off into his own little world, his hands on his cheeks, smiling with happiness.

"Yes, he might even draw in a few customers," Kyoya commented.

"Thats just what I was thinking! As a Host Haruhi, if you can have 100 girls request you, you can forget about your debt!" Tamaki decided pointing at Haruhi.

Forget about her debt? Completely? Host? She suddenly thought of what Kotone had mentioned to her a couple of days ago about paying off her debt sooner as a host. She was right. Getting 100 girls to request her would be a much more efficient way to pay off her debt than acting as an errand boy. Even though she was really a girl, it looked like the most practical way.

* * *

><p>Kotone stepped out of the school building. The last class for the day had just ended and she was meeting her friends out the front of the school before they went to Taro's house. She arrived at the gates and put down her satchel. She leaned back against the wall while she waited for everyone else. However, shortly after she had relaxed herself, she heard someone call out her name.<p>

"Ne, Ko-chan. What's up?" Ami said, drawing Kotone's attention to her. Ami had just come through the school gates. Kotone smiled but Ami sensed that it was forced. She decided to take this opportunity to find out what had been going on with her lately and why she had just suddenly stopped hanging out with her.

"Good afternoon Ami-chan," Kotone replied.

"Me and a few of the guys are going out to Doki park tonight. Are you going to join us?" she asked. Doki park was a secluded place not to far from where Kotone lived. It was the place where she, Ami and a group of several others used to hang out and get pissed. In Japan the legal drinking age was 20 and so if they were to get caught they would be in a lot of trouble. This place never seemed to be checked out by police, and it was therefore perfect for that kind of activity.

"Not tonight sorry, I already have plans," Kotone replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the conversation. She realised that this would be the first time in a long while since she rejected Ami's invitation out. Ami frowned.

"Ne, with who? That weird Kuroda guy?" she asked. She folded her arms. "Are you guys a thing now or something?"

"Huh? No. What gave you that idea? A few of us are just going over to his place..." Kotone said. Ami rolled her eyes.

"Fair enough I _guess_. But you know, you could have said something. Some of us thought it was kind of bitchy that you just haven't spoken with any of your friends all week," Ami said. Kotone's chest tightened with the awkwardness of the conversation.

"It's not like that. I just haven't really... um," Kotone started.

"Haven't what? Wanted our company?" Ami suggested. Kotone struggled with words for a few moments.

"No! I've just been a bit distracted with coming back to school and all," she replied.

"We both know that's bullshit Kotone. For whatever reason you've just suddenly decided that you..." Ami began when they were interrupted. Yuki had arrived. Kotone was very happy to see him.

"Good afternoon, Kotone," Yuki greeted. Ami raised an eyebrow at the informality he greeted Kotone with. "And hello..."

"Kaneda Ami," she said.

"Hello Ami-san," he said. He opened his mouth to say more but paused.

"Well I've got to go now. I'll see you around Ko-chan," she said. Yuki and Kotone watched her swagger away. Yuki frowned.

"Ne, who was that Kotone? You seemed pretty uncomfortable talking to her," Yuki asked.

"A girl I was friends with last year, but we've had a bit of a falling out," Kotone replied. She ran her fingers through her hair, still feeling quite nervous. "Eh, Yuki-kun, would you mind not mentioning this to the others?"

"No problem. But let us know if your feeling upset," he replied nodding. They suddenly heard some fast approaching footsteps. They looked up and saw Taro nearing them.

"Thanks," Kotone said just before Taro seemed to leap at them.

"Heeeeey guys." he said throwing his arms around both of their shoulders. "Whats up?"

"Ne, get off Taro-kun," Kotone said, pushing him off her. He ruffled her hair and she hit his hand away.

"Ahhh you're mean," he said rubbing his hand.

"You're invasive," she replied. Yuki laughed. The three of them were soon joined by Ryuu and Gorou.

"So everyone's right to come over now?" Taro asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah as long as I'm back home by 8," Kotone replied. Taro nodded.

"No problem. We'll make sure you're back on the train in time," Taro said. The five of them started on their way to his house.

Taro lived only a couple of blocks away from the school so they were able to walk there easily. When they arrived they were greeted by Taro's mother. She was quick to introduce her self.

"Taro, you've made a new friend!" she exclaimed. She moved over to Kotone, "My name is Kuroda Miki. I'm Taro's step-mother."

"This is Kida Kotone, Ka-san. We're in a few classes together," Taro said, grinning at his mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kuroda-san," Kotone said politely.

Taro's mother was a short woman, shorter than Kotone. Even if she hadn't said she was Taro's step mother, it was clear they weren't related. Taro's mother had a very mousy features while he had a wide mouth, large eyes and long nose. His hair was very light in colour compared to most (although no where near as light as Gorou's) while his mothers was nearly black.

"We'll whose up for Guitar Hero?" Taro said clapping is hands after everyone had said hello. The four of them followed Taro into the lounge room.

Taro's house was much bigger than Kotone's unit. It wasn't apart of an apartment block like Kotone's was. It had its own block of land. Even a driveway. It's lounge room was separate to the dining room and kitchen. It contained a widescreen TV with a three seater couch, and two armchairs.

Ryuu, Yuki and Gorou made themselves comfortable in an arm chair and on the couch while Taro set up one of his gaming consoles. Kotone followed in suit and sat down in the armchair that was left.

Taro walked to the side of the room where there was a storage cupboard. He pulled out two toy guitars. He handed one of them out to Kotone.

"Don't worry Kotone, we'll start off on an easy song," he said. Kotone took the plastic guitar from his hands. She held it in position, pressing a few of the buttons lightly in preparation. She grinned.

"Lets do this!" she declared.

After a while, Kotone's fingers and thumbs were aching. They had her playing all kinds of games. None of which she was any good at but it was still fun (except when they were playing 1st person shooter games. She found it very frustrating and would continuously be killed over and over again by enemies hitting her in the back of the head). She eventually retired from playing and just watched the others. Currently Ryuu and Yuki were playing co-op in some sort of zombie game. Kotone checked her watch.

"Aw shit guys. I've got to go or a I'll miss my train," Kotone said. The others frowned.

"So soon, Kotone? How sad!" Taro said jumping out of his seat. The others said words with a similar message. Kotone stood up from her seat and stretched.

"I had lots of fun tonight guys. Would you mind if I joined you again sometime for some gaming?" she asked. The four boys grinned.

"Of course we wouldn't mind. We need to improve your shooter technique anyway. It's a vital skill you need for life!" Gorou stated. They laughed.

"Most certainly. I'll see you guys on monday," Kotone replied. Taro walked her to the door. Sitting at the dining table reading a book was Taro's mother.

"Oka-san, is Otou-san home yet?" Taro asked. His mother shook her head.

"No not yet. He called to say that he would be doing overtime tonight," she replied. Taro nodded in response. He frowned, an expression that didn't go unmissed by Kotone. She thought she might ask about his father another time.

"Well, see you Kotone," he said. He opened the door for her. She was about to step out when Taro suddenly pulled her into a hug, surprising her. She awkwardly hugged back.

It was odd. It wasn't like Taro hadn't hugged her before. In fact, he was always throwing his arms around her shoulders or invading her space but there there was something about this hug that didn't seem natural. As he hugged her, she saw over his shoulder that his mother watching them. She wasn't smiling. In fact, Kotone interpreted it as a very scrupulous stare. As if she was analysing the affection between the two of them. Was this a show? Was Taro purposely hugging Kotone as a display for his mother? Why would he do that?

"See you on Monday, Taro-kun," she said.

She stepped out of the door and shut it gently behind herself. She walked down the street thinking about her new friends and how Taro had hugged her. Kotone concluded to ignore the weirdness of the hug he gave her. She might have miss understood his mothers expression. Seeing things that weren't there. Perhaps she was subconsciously transferring her own mothers critical stares onto Taro's mother.

Then again however, maybe she wasn't the only one who had parent issues.

Kotone arrived home by 8:30. As always, her mother sat in a chair in front of a TV smoking a cigarette. She glanced at Kotone briefly.

"Minoru called," her mother stated as Kotone slipped off her shoes. Kotone looked up, wide eyed with surprise.

"Really? How is he?" Kotone said. She grinned momentarily. "He really called? He was always shit scared of talking on the phone."

Her mother showed a rare smile.

"He's fine. His father took him to Lego land," she replied.

"Yeah. He did tell me that," Kotone said. She walked in for the first time in a while sat down on the chair opposite her mother.

"You've been emailing?" she asked. She coughed a bit as exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Yeah. A couple of times a week. Not as much as when he first left," Kotone replied. Her mother put out her cigarette and picked up the remote to mute the TV.

"Has he said much about me? Is he still angry?" she asked. Kotone shook her head.

"Not really. I don't know if he's still angry at you or not but I think he still loves you. I mean, you're his mother after all," Kotone replied. Her mother frowned. Kotone could tell that she had regressed back into her bad mood.

"You don't smell of alcohol tonight. Congratulations," she said suddenly changing the subject to one where she felt stronger. There she goes again, attacking Kotone with sarcastic comments. She unmuted the TV. Kotone scowled at her.

"Fuck off. I haven't come home drunk in 8 months" Kotone replied. Lately Kotone's patience with her mother had grown thinner and thinner.

"Well maybe if you didn't drink at all I wouldn't feel the need to make such comments," Kotone's mother stated, not even looking at her. Kotone gritted her teeth.

"Don't give me that shit, Oka-san. I drink with my friends and sleep at their places. I don't ever bother you with it," Kotone said.

"Oh really. And I suppose that time you slapped me a year ago was _you not bothering me,_" she replied. Kotone stood up from her seat rapidly.

"Oh come on! That was the first time I had ever drank. I keep on asking you over and over again how I can make up for that but you never say a thing," Kotone said raising her voice.

"That's because there's nothing you can _do_. You hit me Kotone. Not just once but several times. I learnt how you truly saw me as a mother that night," Kotone's mother replied. Kotone hands formed fists but she kept them close to her side.

"And maybe I truly saw how you saw me as a daughter. You are always so critical of me. Do you realise that I cannot remember a single time when you've ever said you love me? Not once. Not one fucking time," Kotone said. Her mother merely sat in her chair, glaring at Kotone.

"You say that like there's anything about you to love..." her mother said, her voice also rising.

* * *

><p>Next door Haruhi, like she did many nights, listened to the fight going on. She put her hand over her ears. Why did Kotone have these fights with her mother? Haruhi couldn't remember a moment when she's spoken to her father like this. What had caused Kotone and her mothers relationship to deteriorate into such a mess?<p>

She rolled onto her side and pulled her pillow over her head to block out the sound. Now that she knew Kotone better, these kinds of fights were getting harder to bare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Memories and reflection (final chapter I've written and will be posting)**

"Haruhi-chan... wow," Kotone stared at Haruhi wide eyed. It was monday morning and Kotone had been sitting out the front of their apartment block when Haruhi had come out wearing a Ouran Academy _boys _uniform. After the initial surprise Kotone hid her mouth behind her hand and tried to retain a laugh. "Or should I call you Haruhi-kun maybe?"

"Haruhi-chan is fine," Haruhi said sternly. Kotone grinned at her.

"So how was your weekend?" Kotone asked. The two of them started to make their way to the station.

"Ne, alright. Caught up on a lot of study," Haruhi replied. She appeared quite pleased at this fact. Kotone smiled to herself. She had gotten the impression that the Host Club she was in was taking up a lot of her time.

"That sounds great!" Kotone replied.

"What about you, Kotone-san?" Haruhi asked. Kotone held back frown. After the clash she had with her mother on the friday night, she had spent as much time as she could avoiding home. She had ended up going to work early, not to much surprise to her boss Haruka who was aware of the kind of relationship Kotone had with her mother. On the saturday night, she had stayed out late and ended up hanging around Doki park by herself half wishing she would run into Ami and her other friends for a drink just so she had an excuse to crash at one of their places. However she knew her chances were slim. They had after all only been there the previous night, a party Kotone had rejected so she could hang out with Taro, Ryuu, Gorou and Yuki.

By the time she had gotten home, her mother had long been asleep. It was good. If she avoided her for long enough the fury would slow to a halt and they would, like they always did, forget the argument had ever occurred.

"Oh not much really. I hung out with some new friends from school on friday night at one of their houses. Other than that, just work on Saturday morning," Kotone replied. She laughed nervously.

The two of them walked in silence for a several minutes.

"So what's up with the new look anyway?" Kotone asked, changing the subject. Haruhi grimaced.

"Tamaki-senpai insisted I become a host and organised this uniform and some contact lenses," Haruhi stated. Kotone smiled.

"Ne, Tamaki? Is he a friend?" Kotone asked. She stared at Haruhi, analysing her expression for any hint of a smile. She saw none.

"No. Just my senpai. He's the club leader," Haruhi replied. Kotone nodded.

"Ah. I see. It was very nice of them to give you a school uniform though!" she said. Haruhi found.

"I suppose you can say that but the cost for it is going on top of my debt," Haruhi said and sighed. Kotone laughed.

"I'm sure it will work out Haruhi-chan. You have a cute face. A lot of girls go for that right? I'm sure you will be able to pay it off in no time. What are the conditions?" Kotone asked.

"I have to get 100 customers to request me and then I'm free," Haruhi replied. Kotone grinned again.

"Wow! Good luck," Kotone said scratching the back of her neck. "Hey, do you think I'll be able to come and visit you some time?"

"I suppose so. I'll have to check with them if people from other schools are allowed though," Haruhi replied. They two of them arrived at the station and got on the train.

"That would be great. I admit, I would love too see you _entertain _the _ladies_ Haruhi-chan," Kotone said. Haruhi scowled.

"Yeah, whatever. I haven't actually done any _entertaining _yet. So I won't be able to guarantee anything amazing," she replied. Kotone reached out suddenly and ruffled Haruhi's hair affectionately. Similar to how Taro sometimes did to her. Haruhi was temporarily startled by the action but soon smiled at Kotone and patted her hair back down.

"What are you saying Haruhi-chan! You'll be a natural at it. You'll have your debt payed off by the end of the month even!" Kotone said.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank's for the encouragement," Haruhi replied smiling.

"So tell me about the other hosts, Haruhi-chan. What is Tamaki like?" Kotone asked. Haruhi laughed shortly and started to explain the ridiculousness of all the hosts.

"Tamaki-senpai is a bit obnoxious. He's supposed to be the _princely _type. He's a second year who is always prancing around everywhere. He's very loose with is money. In fact, they all are," she said. Kotone listened carefully to what she was saying.

"And what about the others?" she asked.

"Well theres the twins Hikaru-kun and Kouru-kun They're in my year. They represent _brotherly love_. I don't really get it but they are always acting a lot more intimately than what brothers usually do. There's also 3rd year Mori-senpai an 3rd year Hani-senpai. Mori-senpai is the stoic type while Hani-senpai is the boy lolita. They work together a lot in the club. And then there's Kyoya-senpai. He's the 2nd in charge. He's supposably the _cool _type. The twins call him the shadow king," Haruhi explained. Kotone grinned as Haruhi explained their roles.

"And what are you Haruhi-chan?" she asked. Haruhi pondered for a moment.

"I don't know. I suppose I'm just a rookie still. They might come up with a character for me later," Haruhi replied. The train slowed down to Yamoto station.

"I'll see you later, Haruhi-chan." Kotone said. Haruhi nodded.

"Yep. Would you like to study together tonight?" Haruhi asked. Just as she was about to get off.

"Yeah sounds like plan!" Kotone replied. She waved to Haruhi as she got off the train.

"See you later," Haruhi said.

* * *

><p>Kotone arrived at school shortly. She met up with Taro who engaged her in conversation about what happened after she left at friday night. When recess came, Ami waltzed in, late as usual. She briefly glanced at Kotone but otherwise took no other notice of her. At lunch, Taro and Kotone sought out the others and found an empty classroom to eat in. Overall, the day was reasonably uneventful until after the last bell rang.<p>

Kotone was walking down a busy hallway by herself when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head and saw Ami. She didn't look happy. In fact, she looked a lot more dishevelled than usual. She was exhausted, her eyes bloodshot and large dark rings hung below them. Her hair hadn't been brushed and instead had been pulled pulled into pony tail that hung over her shoulder. Her complexion was paler than usual, almost sickly looking. She frowned at Kotone.

"Good afternoon Ami-chan," Kotone said, pleasantly smiling. Ami's expression didn't change.

"Hi," she said. The two of them started walking down the hall together.

"How are you?" Kotone asked when Ami didn't pursue a conversation.

"Not so fucking fantastic, Ko-chan. But you wouldn't know that would you because you haven't seen me in more than a week," she replied crudely. Kotone looked away.

"What's happened?" Kotone asked. Her appearance was typical of what Ami would look like during a bad hangover. However, Kotone was sensing there was another issue she was having that may have also contributed.

"Nii-chan was in an accident," she said. Kotone bit her lip. Ami had an older brother whom she was very close to. Kotone knew him as well. He often bought alcohol for the two of them and would occasionally hang out with them in Doki park. "Car crash on Friday night. I found out when I got home after hanging out with the group."

"Is he alright?" Kotone asked. She was genuinely worried for him.

"Both of his arms are broken. He's still in hospital," Ami said. Kotone sensed she was on edge at the moment. She thought about suggesting to Ami that they go visit him together. However would that mean that Ami would then expect her to hang out with her again? Kotone had plans to slowly unwind their friendship by simply avoiding her.

"Tell him I wish for him to have quick recovery," Kotone said. Ami nodded. She stayed quiet for several moments. The silence was heavy.

"I was so scared, Kotone," Ami said softly, using Kotone's full name without an honorific. Ami had never spoken to her like that before. Her voice was full of such vulnerability, a word barely associated with Ami.

The two of them turned around a corner just before flight of stairs. Ami stopped walking next to the wall so they wouldn't be in anyone's way while they had their conversation. She leaned backwards against the wall. She sighed an placed the palm of her hand against her forehead and proceeded to run her fingers through her hair. Kotone realised Ami was constraining a lot of frustration and anxiety.

Kotone wanted to reply but all words seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"I was so angry with you later that night. I couldn't stop thinking that you should have been there with me like you had every other friday night for the past year. I feel like I've already made this clear but I'm so pissed off that you've just suddenly started ignoring me, Kotone. Please tell me why you've stopped hanging out with me," Ami pleaded. She was looking for a way to vent her anger and emotion. Ami was never afraid to make her feelings known and Kotone had only given her a too perfect opportunity.

"I..." Kotone started. She was unsure weather to lie and say she had just been busy. But Ami knew her so well. Would she be able to bullshit something like that? Kotone had a feeling that Ami already knew the answer. She took a breath, "I hate my lifestyle Ami. I hate the hangovers I get. I hate wasting the money I earn every week on bottles of vodka and Jäger. I hate..."

"You hate me," Ami stated. Kotone saw Ami's eyes start to glisten. A few students turned their heads as they walked past the two of them town the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye, Kotone saw Taro and Yuki heading up the stairs. Taro grinned and it looked like he was about to shout out to her but Yuki silenced him, whispering something in his ear. His expression changed to worried frown.

"No Ami. That's not it..." Kotone insisted. Ami's hand suddenly made contact with Kotone's face. Taro shouted out and made a move to run up the stairs. Yuki restrained him.

"You know, I wish you would just say it. I need to know that if something like what happened to Nii-chan ever happens again not to turn to you for support," Ami said in a raised voice. People stopped to watch the interaction between them. Kotone cupped her cheek in one hand. It stung painfully.

"Ami..." she said softly.

"Try to learn from your mistakes and stop avoiding the issue you have with me like you avoid the issue you have with your mother. We both know how that turned out a year ago," Ami said in much softer voice and before Kotone could respond she had left down the stairs, bumping into Taro's shoulder as she went. Other students continued on their ways, whispering to each other. Kotone remained still.

"Kotone," Taro said as he raced up the stairs to her, followed by Yuki. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and Yuki who wore concerned expressions.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked. Kotone nodded. She finally took her hand away from her cheek. Taro swore under his breath. She assumed a red hand shape had appeared.

"I'm fine. I've been slapped harder than this before," she responded. She shrugged Taro's hand off her shoulder and began to walk down the stairs, the two of them following. "I think I deserved it."

"I don't believe that..." Taro started.

"You don't know me very well," Kotone quickly replied. The two of them seemed taken aback. Kotone sighed and forced a smile at the two of them. "Hey I should probably get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ne?"

"Of course," the two of them replied. Kotone stepped out of the school building. She waved at them and they returned the gesture. She walked towards the train station, Yuki and Taro watching her go.

"What the fuck was that about," Taro exclaimed. Yuki turned he head to look at his friend. Taro's expression was just as confounded as his own. It was rare that Taro swore with such seriousness.

"I don't know," Yuki replied. The two of them started walking in the direction of Taro's house. Tonight they had plans to study together. "I told her I wouldn't mention this to any of you guys but last friday before we all met up to go to your place Ami seemed to be confronting her about something then as well."

"Now that I think about it, there has seemed to be tension between them in class," Taro stated. Yuki nodded.

"She is right. We don't know her very well," Yuki said. Taro shook his head.

"I guess it's not like we've ever really spoken to her before but come on Yuki, we were in homeroom with her last year. Obviously she doesn't seem to remember our faces otherwise I think she would have said something. She was always so out of it last year, clearly hungover most of the time. I remember she was often so late to school and teachers were always criticising her. I wouldn't expect her to have ever payed any bit of attention to those around her," Taro said. Yuki was surprised by Taro's insight.

It was true. Kotone had been in their homeroom class in their first year of high school. He remembered how... angry she had always looked. He remembered thinking 'how could someone care so little about their education and health?' and deciding that she was a complete lost cause. Which only bought up another question in his mind.

"What made you go to that classroom Taro? On the second day of school at lunch, I know you made that comment 'I think this one's empty' and everything but you saw she was in there didn't you? You could see clearly through the window that someone was in there. What made you want to approach her?" Yuki asked. Taro grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"You are too observant Yuki. You are right, I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to know if it was really the same person you see..." he said.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked. They were only a short way from Taro's house now.

"Well when she sat down on the desk next to me on the first day of school, she smiled and waved at me. And then I was curious. I wanted to know what possibly could have happened to make such a scary person like Kotone smile and wave at a complete stranger like me," he said. Yuki laughed.

"You really are such an _invasive _person Taro. Most people wouldn't even consider doing something like that you weirdo," Yuki said. Taro grinned momentarily.

"It is apart of my charm," he said. They arrived at Taro's house. Taro fished around in his bag for his house key. "I'm still concerned though."

They stayed quiet for several moments. Taro found his key and unlocked the front door. They stepped into his empty house.

"Did you hear what Ami said to her before she left?" Yuki asked. Taro nodded.

"About her mother? Yeah I did. I don't know what's going on there but I suppose if the opportunity arises I'll ask about it," he replied.

"That's if she's willing to speak about it," Yuki stated staring Taro straight in the eye. Silence took over the two of them. Taro shivered and frowned picking up on the second meaning of Yuki's comment.

The two of them had known each other for a very long time, since they were 11 in fact. They were 16 now and in the 5 years they had been friends they had never had a single issue with each other. He was grateful for their friendship. Gorou and Ryuu had commented several times on the tight 'bromance' that they shared but also acknowledged it was completely understandable. Yuki was very supportive when Taro's parents divorced when he was 12 and always got him back on track. When Taro was 14, Yuki had caught him smoking and holding a packet of cigarettes. He had bluntly told him to stop being stupid and that smoking wasn't going to makes things any easier, took the packet from his hands stomped them in a puddle.

Now that his father had remarried only 4 months ago to his step-mother, Taro had been feeling frustrated. His step-mother wasn't a bad woman, just severely conventional and conservative. Taro felt smothered by her presence sometimes. She wanted him to do well at school, eat right, get a nice girlfriend... All these things Taro felt were important but the way she went about getting him to do them was stifling his enjoyment of his home life. He just wanted to go at his own pace while she would seemingly monitor his every movement and criticise him when he did something that was just 'plainly outrages'.

Yuki had picked up on this frustration Taro was feeling. When he said 'only if she's willing to speak about it' he was also telling Taro he could talk about his own mother if he wanted to. This wasn't the first time he had approached him about his new mother but so far Taro just hadn't been feeling up to discussing it.

"Would you like a coffee?" Taro asked. He decided to ignore what Yuki was implying. Yuki sighed.

"Yeah that would be great," he replied. Maybe Taro would discuss it another time.

* * *

><p>As Kotone walked from the station to her house, she couldn't shake a certain feeling from herself. Guilt. She felt guilty that Ami had to drunkenly worry and suffer by herself on friday night when usually Kotone would have been with her. Ami was emotional enough sober. When she was drunk it was only heightened to another level. She could only imagine how much fear would have incased Ami that night.<p>

She put her hand up to her cheek again. It was sore.

Kotone remembered back to the start of high school.

_Kotone sat quietly in her seat while students buzzed around her finding places to sit down, chatting with each other. Today was the first day of high school and everyone was excited._

_Kotone was the only person from her middle school going Ouran Public High. She was completely alone. She contemplated introducing her self to someone but everyone in her class already looked like they had made friends._

"_Yo, can I sit here?" _

_Kotone looked up to her left. Standing there was a girl in a matching uniform to her own. She had dark hair pulled into a plat over her shoulder and her right ear had piercings all up the side. _

"_Yes. No one is sitting there," Kotone replied. The girl put her satchel down and pulled up the seat Kotone stared at the girl curiously. Her appearance seemed rough but after she gave Kotone a large grin in her direction she suddenly appeared much softer._

"_I'm Ami by the way. Kaneda Ami," Ami said. She held out a hand for Kotone to shake. Kotone took her hand momentarily._

"_It's nice to meet you. I'm Kida Kotone," Kotone said and smiled._

Often things were so extreme with Ami. She was sometimes extremely kind and almost patronising or out for a thrill and a good time and other times excruciatingly upset. Kotone had grown used to her though. She just accepted it as a part of who she was.

She arrived home. It was locked. This made her smile, it meant her mother wasn't home. If there was any day where she wasn't in the mood to cope with an argument with her mother, it was today. She pulled out her house key and let herself.

Kotone looked at the clock that hung her kitchen wall. It was still only 3:00. Haruhi probably wouldn't be home for another couple of hours.

She sat down in her mothers armchair, bringing her legs up underneath her. She rested her head against the back of the chair. Maybe just for a few moments she would try and relax herself. If she was lucky she might even be able to sleep away a few hours of guilt.

* * *

><p>Haruhi jogged to the club room. She had almost forgotten that today that Tamaki had requested that she come a bit early so he could give her a run down of todays session when she would be hosting. Usually before club meeting she put her bag in her locker but today she simply didn't have the time.<p>

She arrived at the room and pushed the doors open.

"Good afternoon Haruhi. Ready for your first session of hosting?" Tamaki said as Haruhi entered Music room 3. She shrugged. Kyoya who had his laptop out and Tamaki were sitting at a table across the room. Tamaki stood up in a gleeful manner. Kyoya nodded a greeting at Haruhi and then turned back to what he was doing.

"I guess it will be interesting," she replied. Tamaki approached her and flashed her a charming smile. They walked over to the side of the room near one of the buildings large windows where Haruhi put down her bag.

"Are you feeling nervous?" Tamaki asked as he led her to a table near the centre of the room.

"Not really. It's not like this actually..." Haruhi started but was quickly interrupted.

"Well do not fear little piglet. I will be here to help and train you when it's needed. I'll be just sitting over there," Tamaki pointed to a set of couches near by. "In fact, I've just had an idea. Let's work out a secret code of gestures so if you come into trouble or an awkward situation I can grace you and your customers with my charm..."

Haruhi zoned out. It was just another lecture from Tamaki after all. She was beginning to get used to them and realised that most times he didn't actually have anything entertaining or productive to say. It was for this reason however, she was surprised when a small smile started etch its way over her face. She watched Tamaki perform ridiculous movements in front of her, it would be a very unsubtle code, and she decided that maybe she could actually make an attempt to enjoy herself, just a little bit in this club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaand thats it. Thats all I've written. So this story will now be either put on a very long hold or simply not completed. I'm putting together a quick plot line and explanation of ideas that I'll put up in a little bit. Maybe in a week depending on how fast I finish it. At the moment I'm trying to grab all of my unfinished fanfictions and do something with them. If you go on my profile page you'll see I've put up a KyoyaXOC oneshot 'Impressions and Aspirations' that was intended to be an extended fanfiction but didn't get passed the first chapter so I did that up a bit and posted it. <strong>

**For you bleach likers out there I've also done a MatsumotoXIkkaku fanfiction 'Fighting Loneliness' that again, was going to be the first chapter of an extended fanfiction that didn't continue from first chapter and therefore fixed up and posted as a oneshot. **

**Thanks for reading guys. I can't say how much I've appreciated the response for this even from the first chapter. It was highly unexpected and very encouraging. :)**


End file.
